1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer systems and, more specifically, to a system for installing software from multiple networked locations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Installation of software onto a computer typically involves loading a compact disk (CD) in the computer and running an install routine. As shown in FIG. 1, an installation program 14 is run on a client system 12 to install the software. When the software data files necessary for the installation are so large as to exceed the capacity of a single CD, the installation typically involves sequentially loading a plurality of CDs 16 by an operator to complete the install.
When installing software packages on large computer systems, depending on the type of installation chosen, the install can take several hours to complete. The reason for such a long installation period is partly because the installing technician is frequently interrupted during the install. For example, the technician may be called away for meetings, lunch and other ongoing projects and, therefore, may not always be nearby to switch CDs for the installation. Because of this, an installation may take two to four hours longer than if the process were automatic.
Another problem associated with major installations is that they require the physical presence of the technician to change the CDs within the time frame of the installation. This makes it difficult, for example, to start installations in the evening and then allow the installation to run overnight. Also, complicated installations may require data files from several different sources, requiring an operator to seek out the various sources of installation data.
Therefore, there is a need for system that allows a networked computer to receive installation files via a network so as to be able to perform an unattended software install.